1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser.
2. Background
It is known to use dispensers to automatically release a spray material into an atmosphere at timed intervals. These comprise a dispenser head fitted to a spray material container. Spray material moves from within the container to the spray head, and is then released into the atmosphere as a spray. The spray material may be an odour neutraliser, a disinfectant, an insecticide, or any other suitable substance. When the spray material is exhausted the container can be removed from the spray head and re-filled or replaced altogether. A problem with many known dispensers is that the connection between the spray head and the container is undesirably susceptible to damage. It is accordingly an object of at least one form of the present invention to go at least some way towards addressing this problem, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
The term “comprise”, “comprises”, “comprised”, or “comprising”, if and when used in this document should be interpreted non-exclusively, i.e. should be interpreted non-exclusively to mean “consisting or including”.